un1fandomcom-20200213-history
Spacetime conflibulation
The First Flight High School Wikipedia Article War is an ongoing war between editors of the First Flight High School wikipedia article. First Flight High School is an article on Wikipedia that many people are fighting over and ha brought international attention. There are 3 main sides and many belligerents but some belligerents are unclear. There are the REgular ediTORS, or RETORS, who are originally neutral, but get annoyed but the other 2 sides and may sometimes fight against them. There are also Vandlizers, Internet gamers, and Testers, or VIP who want to make the article funny, or just want to add information they think is helpful. The most powerful side are the Administrators And Similar, or ASS. They just try to make the article as decoative as possible but do not really help. The war has been going on for over a year but it is not dnagerous. Although some people has difigured fingurnales from stressing over getting as many of there edits as possible saved before they are reverted or undone because that would be bad for there cause and they would not win and it would make them even more pressed for time, which would stress them out even more wwhich would start the cycle over again creating a vicous cycle that never ends, whch is why this is still going on and as some say will not end in theire liftim. The conflict of this war has spread to related articles. The colossal grasshopper once said: Those that cannot understand the Space/Time Conflibulation will burn in hell... At the time people were frightened, for parrots don't usually speak russian. But as time has gone on we now realise what he meant: Those that cannot understand the Space/Time Conflibulation will burn in hell... Simple What is the Space/Time Conflibulation? The Space/Time Conflibulation is the amount of space that conflibulates time throughout the universe at any given point in time. In other words: The juxtoposition of conflibulation throughout space. It has been condensed into this simple formula: S/P X Con2+445=Con x S/P = 12300 + geoff = 0 Who founded the Space/Time Conflibulation? How on earth can you 'found' a Space/Time Conflibulation. That doesn't even make sense. And neither do I? But seriously. Do I? What are the uses of the Space/Time Conflibulation? There are many uses, some of which follow, others lead... *The construction of pancake matter *The discombobulation of unabtrusive tones *Butterflies *Pretending to be really smart by using the term even if you don't know what it means *Pretending to be really smart by using the term even if you do know what it means *Time travel *Cats *Dogs *Hair loss treatment *Hair gain treatment *Graveyards *Defrostation of Frost Giants Is Conflibulation even a word? Look, even if conflibulation isn't a word, it still does the job, OK?. All the stupid people that have asked themselves this question obviously haven't read the above misinformation. If you have read it and actually understood it then you would know that it is the key to the universe. If you read it and overstood it (as opposed to understood) then may god have mercy on you soul... That still doesn't answer my question Scientists believe that 11 out of 1 people should be able to understand the Space/Time Conflibulation in a matter of 3 seconds. 1...2...3... Are you one of those 11 or one of those 1? Scientists also believe that they conducted this servey on elephants...